newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Animaniacs
Animaniacs is a Television Series. broadcast history USA, UK *ESPN, ABC network, and Sony Pictures Channel (2003-2009) *Fox Kids, and The WB (1993-1999) *Nickeldoeon (2001-2003; 2007; 2009) *Nicktoons (2002-2005) *The Hub (2013-2014) *Toon Disney (2000-2009) *Boomerang (2005-2009; 2011-2012) *WMBC-TV Kids (2000-2009; 2011-2017) Episodes Season 1 *''Main article: Animaniacs (Season 1)'' De-Zanitized/Nighty-Night Toon 1993 Yakko's World/Cookies for Einstein/Win Big 1993 H.M.S. Yakko/Slappy Goes Walnuts/Yakko's Universe 1993 Hooked on a Ceiling/Goodfeathers: The Beginning 1993 Taming of the Screwy 1993 Temporary Insanity/Operation: Lollipop/What are We 1993 Piano Rag/When Rita Met Runt 1993 The Big Candy Store/Bumbie's Mom 1993 Wally Llama/Where Rodents Dare 1993 King Yakko 1993 No Pain No Painting/Les Miseranimals 1993 Garage Sale of the Century/West Side Piegeons 1993 Hello Nice Warners/La Behemoth/Little Old Slappy from Pasadena 1993 La La Law/Cat on a Hot Steel Beam 1993 Space Probed/Battle for the Planet 1993 Chalkboard Bungle/Hurray for Slappy/The Great Wakkorotti: the Master and His Music 1993 Roll Over Beethoven/The Cat and the Fiddle 1993 Pavlo's Mice/Chicken Boo-Ryshnikov/Nothing but the Tooth 1993 Meatballs or Consequences/A Moving Experience 1993 Four Score and Seven Migraines Ago/Wakko's America/Davy Omelette/The Flame 1993 Hearts of Twilight/The Boids 1993 Guarding the Garden/Plane Pals 1993 Be Careful What You Eat/Up the Crazy River/Ta Da Dump Ta Da Dump Ta Da Dump Dump Dump 1993 Opportunity Knox/Wings Take Heart 1993 Hercule Yakko/Home on De-Nile/A Midsummer Night's Dream 1993 Testimonials/Babbling Bijoe/Potty Emergency/Sir Yaksalot 1993 You Risk Your Life/I Got Yer Can/Jockey for Position 1993 Moby or Not Moby/Mesozick Mindy/The Good the Boo and the Ugly 1993 Draculee Draculaa/Phantom-Runt 1993 Hot Bothered and Bedeviled/Moon Over Minerva/Skullhead Boneyhands 1993 O Silly Mio/Putting on the Blitz/The Great Wakkorotti: The Summer Concert 1993 Chairman of the Bored/Planets Song/Astro-Buttons 1993 Cartoons in Wakko's Body/Noah's Lark/The Big Kiss/Hiccup 1993 Clown and Out/Bubba Bo Bob Brain 1993 Very Special Opening/In the Garden of Mindy/No Place Like Homeless/Katie Ka-Boom/Baghad Cafe 1993 Critical Condition/The Three Muska-Warners 1993 Dough Dough Boys/Boot Camping/General Boo-Regard 1993 Spellbound 1993 Smitten With Kitties/Alas Poor Skullhead/White Gloves 1993 Fair Game/The Slapper/Puppet Rulers 1993 Buttermilk it Makes a Body Bitter/Broadcast Nuisance/Raging Bird 1993 Animator's Alley/Can't Buy a Thrill/Hollywoodchuck 1993 Of Nice and Men/What a Dump/Survey Ladies 1993 Useless Facts/Kiki's Kitten 1993 Windor Hassle/...And Justice for Slappy 1993 Turkey Jerky/Wild Blue Yonder 1993 Video Revue﻿ 1993 Mobster Mash/Lake Titicaca/Icebreakers 1993 Little Drumer Warners 1993 Twas the Day Before Christmas/Jingle Boo/The Great Wakkorotti: The Holiday Concert/Toy Shop Terror/Yakko's Universe 1993 The Warners and the Beanstalk/Frontier Slappy/When Mice Ruled the Earth 1994 Ups and Downs/The Brave Little Trailer/Yes Always 1994 Gold Rush/A Gift of Gold/The Senses/The World Can Wait 1994 Schnitzelbank/The Helpinki Formula/Les Buttons et le Ballon (Buttons and Balloon)/King Boo 1994 Of Course You Know This Mens Warners/Up a Tree/Wakko's Gizmo 1994 Ragamuffins/Woodstock Slappy 1994 Karoke Dokie/The Cranial Crusader/The Chicken Who Loved Me 1994 With Three Get Eggroll/Mermaid Mindy/Katie-Ka Boom: Call Waiting 1994 Lookit the Fuzzy Heads/No Face Like Home 1994 The Warners 65th Anniversary Special 1994 Season 2 *''Main article: Animaniacs (Season 2)'' Take Me Siblings Please/The Mindy 500/Morning Malaise 1994 Miami Mama-Mia/Pigeon on the Roof 1994 We're No Pigeons/Whistle Stop Mindy/Katie-Ka Boom: The Broken Date 1994 I'm Mad/Bad Mood Bobby/Katie-Ka Boom: The Blemish/Fake 1994 Season 3 *''Main article: Animaniacs (Season 3)'' Brain Meets Brawn/Meet Minerva 1995 Meet John Brain/Dot's Quiet Time 1995 Wakko's New Gookie/Girlfeathers/I'm Cute 1995 Drive Insane/Super Strong Warner Siblings/Nutcracker Slappy/The Monkey Song/A Quake a Quake! 1995 Baloney and Kids/Super Buttons/Katie-Ka Boom: The Driving Lesson 1995 Variety Speak/Three Tenors and Your Out/Bingo 1995 Scare Happy Slappy/Witch One/MacBeth 1995 Deduces Wild/Rest in Pieces/U.N. Me 1995 A Hard Day's Warner/Gimmie a Break/Please Please Please Get a Foundation 1995 The Tiger Prince/The Kid in the Lid/Method to Her Madness 1995 Don't Thread on Us/The Flame Returns by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow 1995 Gimmie the Works/Buttons in Ows/Hercules Unwound 1995 This Pun for Hire/Star Truck/Go Fish/Multiplication Song 1995 The Sound of Warners/Yabba Dabba Boo 1995 My Mother the Squirrel/The Party/Oh! Say Can You See/The Twelve Days of Christmas Song 1995 The Girl With the Googily Goop/Dot's Entertainment/Gunga Dot 1996 Soccer Coach Slappy/Belly Buttons Blues/Our Final Space Cartoon We Promise/Valuable Lesson 1996 Panama Canal/Wakko's 2-Note Song/The Presidents/Hello Nurse/All the World's in the English Language/The Ballad of Magellan/The Return of the Great Wakkorotti/The Big Wrap Party Tonight 1996 Season 4 *''Main article: Animaniacs (Season 4)'' One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock 1996 Cutie and the Beast/Boo Happens/Noel 1996 Jokahontas/Back in Style/Bones in the Body/Mighty Yakko at the Bat 1996 A Very Very Very Very Special Show/Night of the Living Buttons/Soda Jerk 1996 From Burbank With Love/Anchors a-Warners/When Your Traveling from Nanttucket 1996 Papers for Pappa/Amazing Gladiators/Pinky and the Ralph 1996 Ten Short Films About Wakko Warner/No Time for Love/The Boo Network 1996 Pitter Patter of Little Feet/Mindy in Wonderland/Ralph's Wedding 1996 Season 5 *''Main article: Animaniacs (Season 5)'' Boids on the Hood 1997 It/Dot-the Macadamia Nut/Bully for Skippy 1997 Cute First (Ask Questions Later)/Acquanitances/Here Comes Attila/Boo Wonder 1997 Magic Time/The Brain's Apprentice 1998 Hooray for North Hollywood (2-Part Special) 1998 The Carlpool/The Sunshine Squirrels 1998 The Christmas Tree/Punchline (2-Part Special)/Prom Night 1999 Birds on a Wire/The Scoring Session/The Animaniacs Suite 1999 Spin-offs (1990-1999) WB already pronounced Tiny Toon Adventures and in September 9, 1995 Fox, and WB pronounced Pinky and the Brain, The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, Histeria, and Freakazoid!.﻿ Animaniacs's airing to Nickelodeon Appropriately following Pinky and the Brain joining the channel Animaniacs reruns came to Nickelodeon on September 1 2001 and aired on the channel for the next two years. But in what proved to be even more controversial than with Pinky and the Brain Nick not wrote their name on the intro (the zoom-ing to the WB Water Tower at the start was replaced by the logo breaking through a screen with the Nickelodeon logo) but they also shortened down the song and replaced all the variable lines with a custom-made one of their own that did not even rhyme. Additionally the first half of the lyrics were set to clips that came later in the song and sped up to the PAL recording speed. The shortened lyrics to the theme song were as follows: *It's time for Animaniacs *﻿We have pay-or-play contracts! *We're zany to the max *There's baloney in our slacks! *We're animany *Totally insaney *Nickeleeny *Animaniacs! *Those are the facts! The fans were outraged so much that some of the team refused to watch the show on the channel on supsicion that Nick was ever even editing the episodes to change all the mentions of Warner Bros. to mentions of Nickelodeon. The episodes were indeed edited on the channel but instead it was some scenes being cut out for timing purposes (though in some cases such as Cutie and the Beast it would ruin a joke). In 2026 the show will return back on Nickelodeon for early mornings on Sundays after Pinky and the Brain at 5:00am. Animaniacs would also be shown on Nicktoons TV from its launch in 2002 until its revamp as the Nicktoons Network in 2005 but ended in 2006. In 2031 show will return back on Nicktoons for early mornings on Saturdays to Sundays after Tiny Toon Adventures 6:30am. External links *Animaniacs Wiki﻿